


Fresh Air

by eemamminy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, and a little pinch of femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: Following the events of the Witcher 2, Iorveth is left feeling unsure about his place in Vergen and his relationship with Saskia. Looking to ease his mind, Saskia whisks him away for a relaxing night out.





	Fresh Air

Following the battle for Vergen, the sorceress Philippa’s insidious curse, and the massacre at Loc Muinne, Saskia had remained true to her promises for the future. To the best of her ability using her newly found sovereignty, Saskia granted the Scoia’tael a freedom in both Vergen and the forests of the Pontar Valley that they had never truly known before. Many had left, happy to leave the stony walls of Vergen for their lush green home, finding more comfort in open space than any human or dwarf city. She took no offense to this, as there was truly no ill will, intentional or otherwise. Some citizens feared a Scoia’tael presence in the wood returning to their old habits of banditry, while others sighed in relief to not have to share their home with outsiders.

Among those who’d stayed, surprisingly, was Iorveth. The close contact with so many strangers made him uneasy; although he was used to living in close proximity with his elven brethren, something about this was different. As much as Iorveth longed for peace, equality, and community among races, he still couldn’t bring himself to trust it just yet. The very ideal he’d been fighting for for decades, possibly even over a century, seemed too much like a dream even now. Or maybe even another plot from Philippa to seize Aedirn from the commonfolk.

Iorveth had stepped outside of his small dwelling to get some fresh air, though he squandered that after a moment by retrieving his pipe and stuffing it with some calming herbs. His nerves were simply on edge as he tried to grapple with the reality that this all really had been achieved: that Saskia had truly been cured, and that perhaps he and his people could live without fear for the first time in a very long history of bloodshed. He found some peace as the savory and sweet flavors filled his lungs, holding it just long enough for the burn to distract him from his thoughts, before releasing a scent as lovely as the taste into the early morning air. At least he guessed it was early morning, as it’d been a long and restless night for him, though the sun had yet to rise.

Saskia shook him from his thoughts with a start as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Instinct kicked in and Iorveth reached for his knife, catching himself as he saw her smiling face. The tension softened in his shoulders as his hand dropped to his side, while his non-dominant hand brought the pipe he’d been nursing back to his lips. No doubt the mixture of herbs he’d been smoking had dulled his awareness enough for the blonde warrior to catch him off guard, but then again, its purpose had been to calm his anxious mind. He smiled stiffly in return, dipping his head in greeting to her.

“Still feeling uncomfortable?” she asked, knowing full well the answer. Iorveth’s emotions and thoughts could be difficult to discern for those who didn’t know him, though she suspected that his feelings now would be quite obvious to just about anyone.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged, taking another hit of his pipe.

Saskia raised a brow, giving him a look of doubt. Iorveth avoided her gaze, which could be piercing regardless of the context. Saskia knew him better than anyone, and no doubt was preparing a heartfelt speech to ease his worries, though he wasn’t in much of a state to hear it.

“Most  _ comfortable _ people would be in bed at this hour, you know.”   
“And yet you’re awake.”

She laughed softly at his retort, running her hand gently over his unoccupied arm. Iorveth tensed at the touch, though for an entirely different reason. Since everything had calmed down, the unlikely pair had quickly developed a relationship. That is, something more than as comrades and confidants as they’d always been. Iorveth still couldn’t pin down exactly how he felt about the arrangement, as Saskia was far too elusive for him to properly discern her feelings for him. Another uncertainty in his mind, but he doubted he’d ever refuse her advances. Iorveth’s feelings for her were so strong, he likely wouldn’t have the resolve to turn her down. Or for that matter, to question where they stand.   


“It’s still early,” she observed, glancing around the relatively empty streets decorated by starlight. Their eyes met, and her gentle smile turned to a grin, “I have an idea. We can get some fresh air together-- truly fresh air, not the sort you find in the alley beside your home.”   
  
Saskia’s bright blue eyes traced a path from Iorveth’s face to his chest, back to his face again, ending up on the small gate which led out from the elven district into the woods. Iorveth’s eye followed suit, then fell upon her again, “Now? There are likely to be all manner of beasts about at this hour, and you’re not wearing any armor. Nor do you have a weapon.” Of course, Iorveth was prepared, as he quite literally never left home without his armor and his bow. Even just to step a few yards from his door and smoke.

She simply laughed, tugging him by the hand through the shadows, “I’ll be fine, Iorveth.” She always said his name so sweetly, in a way that was somehow completely disarming. Without any protest he followed her, dumping out the hot contents from his pipe and stamping it with his foot before pocketing the item and hurrying along. His eyes darted everywhere for witnesses, still intent to keep his trysts with Saskia as private as could be.

The sounds of the forest were alive as they left the city walls behind. Bugs, birds, and frogs chirped and sang in the night, deafening but beautiful in their chorus. Iorveth inhaled deeply, indeed enjoying the fresh air of the forest, though his body had become tense once again at the potential threat of monsters or kaedweni remnants. Their jaunt into the woods was relatively short, as they quickly came upon a clearing with a stream. It was narrow here, but no doubt led into the Pontar river at some junction.

What moonlight remained in the early morning hours blanketed Saskia’s form, her hair shimmering in golden waves as it framed a large grin. She had caught him off guard again and he flinched, staring at her with adoration and wonder. Though how those emotions were written on his face left something to be desired, Saskia giggled all the same. She leaned in to kiss him, planting her hands against his chest softly. Iorveth met her with a hunger, kissing her deeply, the taste of herbs on his lips making Saskia’s head start to spin. His arms enveloped her, though after just a moment she lightly pushed him away. Iorveth looked dazed and a bit sheepish for being so desperate for her touch. Before he could speak, she simply smiled and pressed her index finger to his lips.

“I have an idea,” she repeated, “This isn’t all of it yet.”

With a slow and understanding nod, he pulled away. Their eyes remained locked on one another as Saskia kicked off her boots. She began to unfasten her tunic and belt as well, and Iorveth turned aside. Although he had seen her naked a number of times now, he still respected her modesty. His gaze was fixed on the running water of the stream, his sensitive ears twitching as he listened for signs of danger, and tried to guess which garments were coming off by the sound of them hitting the ground. His imagination was beginning to run wild, though he tried to rationalize what Saskia may be planning.

“Going for a swim?” He suggested, after a few seconds of silence. Saskia called his attention back to her as she thrust her clothing into his arms suddenly. Looking ahead again, he quickly glanced over her nude form, the moonlight still shining upon her and creating an indescribable beauty. Iorveth focused himself on her face, her smile had turned mischievous at the attention she’d earned from him, and she seemed to revel in that fact.

“Not quite. Well, not yet, anyway,” Saskia enigmatically teased, before beginning to glow in an altogether different light than that of the moon. The bright flash of light caused Iorveth to shield his gaze for just a second or two, though when his eye opened again Saskia stood before him on all fours, much larger and covered in scales.

A different kind of awe overtook him, and although Iorveth had seen her in this form countless times, each encounter still felt significant and humbling. The dragon shifted her weight and bowed her head down low. She let out a few gruff snorts and gestured to the top of her head with her eyes. Although she couldn’t speak using her forked tongue, or utilize the telepathic abilities that a full-blooded golden dragon possessed, her message was communicated well enough to Iorveth.

Throwing Saskia’s discarded clothing onto her back first, he surveyed the horns and scales that laid before him on her head. Giving an apologetic look, Iorveth patted her gently on the nose before scurrying up over her face and head to where she’d indicated. It was unlikely that she felt much of anything as his boots brushed against her scales to propel himself upward, but the act of stepping across the face of one he cared about so deeply didn’t entirely sit well with him.   
  
Securing himself as well as Saskia’s belongings, he gave another few pats to the scales that sat on the back of her neck. He braced himself as she began to move, the forest and the river growing tiny beneath them as she ascended to a tremendous height. Iorveth took shelter under a horn to mitigate some of the air whipping around him and sucking the air from his lungs. At least he had a lovely view of the clouds behind them, as well as the majestic flapping of Saskia’s bat-like wings, and the rhythmic whipping of her long tail. Her scent was strong in the clothing she’d left in his care, and he breathed deeply of it and closed his eye. This venture was truly a testament of the level of trust he placed in Saskia, though strangely he felt less anxiety now than when their encounter had began, despite being flown off to who knows where.

Iorveth had nearly drifted off to sleep when he felt the gentle rumble of Saskia touching down onto solid ground. Sitting up with a start, Iorveth immediately took in the surroundings. Another forest, though this one was quite familiar to him. The sounds of insects and amphibians were there again, but also the sound of a waterfall nearby. The scent of roses could be detected as well, and sure enough, as Iorveth turned to look over Saskia’s left flank, it was apparent that they’d landed atop the elven ruins outside of Flotsam.

Hopping down her side with little difficulty, Iorveth began to pace around the area. It wasn’t in great repair, but at least it hadn’t debilitated more than the last time he’d been here. He could thank the Blue Stripes and a certain pair of  _ vatt’ghern _ for that, though they were far from his thoughts now. Truthfully, that felt like a lifetime ago now, although it had only been a matter of weeks.

He turned around to face Saskia, who was now human again and stretching quite exaggeratedly. Iorveth tried not to stare, though he watched closely enough to see when her eyes fell on him again. Offering her clothing back to her, she giggled and closed the gap between them.

“I won’t be needing those. And you won’t be needing yours, either,” she said with an impish grin, tugging at the straps that held his armor in place.

Iorveth returned the grin with his own, placing his hand over hers as she struggled to remove his chest piece. “Perhaps we ought to get inside first, hm? There is a bath house down below.”

“Oh yes, I know,” Saskia replied quickly, biting her lip.

Though there were large holes in the wall, and bits of stone strewn about, the bath still looked radiant. The water remained flowing, no doubt cycling through the nearby spring, despite decades of being abandoned and out of use. The roses of remembrance and other vegetation had crept down the stone walls, no doubt to soak up the abundant water that poured in, and now lined them with their twisting vines. Some fallen petals made it into the water, creating a lovely scent that seemed to fill the enclosure. The walls, those that still stood, were embellished with gold and intricate trim, which shimmered as the moonlight bounced between the walls and the water.

Although Saskia could easily have just jumped right in, she focused instead on Iorveth. Kissing him as she walked him backwards into a wall, she returned his hungry advances from earlier. Her mouth explored his deeply, parting for fractions of a second just to take a breath. How coy she’d been earlier, only to set loose her ravenous desires now. Iorveth did well to keep up, though he allowed her to lead. Saskia was ruthless when she set her mind to something, and being the focus of her attention was thrilling albeit somewhat intimidating. Though perhaps that’s what made her so special, that she could overtake him in a battle of wills and he’d relish every second of it. The only person who could earn the right to best him in this way, or any way.

Placing her hands on the buckles holding his armor in place once again, Saskia easily removed barrier after barrier that stood between her roaming hands and Iorveth’s bare skin. The pieces of his armor fell to the tiled floor, alongside her own clothing which Iorveth had dropped in favor of tangling his fingers through her golden waves. Parting only to remove his gloves, he then freed one hand from her messy hair and traced her spine carefully. To think he’d only moments before been resting there, now the space was transformed into a soft, pink curve which he gladly followed all the way down to her behind. Saskia broke their kiss to moan at the touch, and in the breath that followed she wrenched open Iorveth’s long coat and the simple shirt beneath it in one motion.

Her hands invaded the inside of his shirt, while her mouth made its journey from his lips to his jaw to his neck and finally settled on his exposed chest. Saskia left bright red marks along the way, biting and sucking on his flesh, knowing full well she’d leave a temporary brand for all to see. He knew too, though his mind was addled by the pleasant sensations to think too deeply about the implications. Still, being possessively marked by Saskia strangely aroused him more. If anyone were to rule and dominate him, it would be her, and her alone. Iorveth was certain she knew this.

His other hand now joined the first, gripping her in pulsating squeezes at her hips. Iorveth pressed his own hips against her with a gruff moan, which seemed to get her attention flawlessly. Saskia’s head rose again to kiss him, biting at his lip this time, as they both worked in tandem to remove the remainder of Iorveth’s clothing.

Reaching for his bandana, Iorveth flinched. Although his disfigurement didn’t particularly bother him at any other time, Saskia hadn’t seen his entire face very many times. Certainly not in this context either, as their last few intimate encounters had been relatively brief by comparison. Saskia smiled, her face flushed from her arousal and the heat shared between them, her hand softly cupping Iorveth’s unscarred cheek reassuringly. She did put him at ease, though he couldn’t explain how she always managed to do so. Saskia gently removed the head covering, tossing it aside with the other garments. Iorveth began to turn his head aside, but she firmly brought his face forward again. Saskia shook out his hair, which was slightly damp from sweat, and let it fall about his face and his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured, her eyes shining brightly as she gazed into his.   
  
“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” he replied dryly, though he couldn’t hide the grin on his face or the gratitude in his gaze.

Bursting out into laughter, she kissed him again, and with both hands finally led him to the water. Compared with the heat of their bodies the water felt chilled, though it was exhilarating against their flushed skin. Saskia seemed to generate more heat than the average person, though Iorveth didn’t know if that was due to her draconic nature or if it was something unique to humans. If not for Saskia being who she is and perhaps what she is, Iorveth likely never would have fallen so hard for a  _ dh’oine _ . Although whether Saskia could be called that was hard to say, as she wasn’t truly human either.

Their bodies sunk into the cool depths of the pool, deterred only a little by the drop in temperature. Iorveth reached for her but Saskia evaded him and dove underneath the water. She circled him from beneath the surface a few times, letting his hands graze her ankle or her breast but never letting herself be caught. When the dizzying dance seemed to be enough, she emerged from behind him and pressed her body against his.

Iorveth shuddered, completely overwhelmed and overtaken by her. Saskia’s breasts squished against his back, her wet hair tickled his shoulder as it dripped in stringy locks over him. Her lips found his ear, teasing and nibbling on the sensitive skin as a bright red color flushed the pointed appendage. Steadying herself with one hand wrapped around his chest, the other found its way between his legs. Iorveth gritted his teeth and tried to stifle a moan as Saskia gripped him tightly, finding him already fully aroused and twitching beneath her grasp. He could swear he felt her smiling against his ear as she moved her hand at a quickened pace, seeming to revel in his quivering and moaning as she overloaded his senses.

Abruptly, Iorveth grabbed Saskia by the arm to hold her in place as he spun around to meet her. His face was scarlet going all the way up to the tips of his ears, and he was nearly panting. A smirk crossed her lips showing absolute satisfaction, before being interrupted by another strong kiss. He caught her other arm and propelled them toward the wall of the bath, Saskia’s soft, supple body being pressed firmly between the wall and Iorveth’s toned chest.

There wasn’t much doubt shared between either of them that Saskia could’ve broken free from his grasp, but she allowed Iorveth to restrain her arms at her sides. He kissed her deeply on his own terms, their gazes matching as he pulled back just enough for their lips to no longer touch. Attending to her jaw and neck much as she had earlier, he savored the taste of her skin. The rose-scented water had sunk into her skin just enough to be detectable, adding another layer of exquisiteness to her.   
  
As his mouth sank lower, now to her breasts, Iorveth allowed one hand to go free. Saskia immediately threw it up over her head dramatically, leaning back against the edge of the bath and biting her lip as she felt Iorveth’s tongue and teeth tease her nipple. Over the course of their friendship Iorveth’s stolen glances at her cleavage hadn’t been missed, and Saskia wondered just how many times he’d fantasized about this very act. Attending to her other breast with his free hand, Iorveth savored each moan, each hiccuped breath, and the rosy pink flush growing from her chest to her cheeks. Her body wriggled, twitched, and tensed beneath him, knowing full well she was ready for more. As was he.

Not breaking his mouth’s machinations on her nipple, his hand firmly slid down her torso and towards her spread legs. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he felt every curve, every muscle, and the sweet sounds she made in response to his touches. Finding its destination he flattened his palm and slid it down firmly and methodically slow, satisfied as her hips bucked against his hand. His thumb caught the bundle of nerves that protruded at the very top, tracing a hard circle around the shape all while never ceasing his teasing of her pert breasts. Saskia kicked and shook, moaning his name which echoed through the chamber pleasantly.   
  
Reversing his path, Iorveth gave a few parting nibbles and kisses to her breasts before following her neck, jaw, and finally kissing her lips again. Now Saskia was the one panting, and they were both more than ready to advance past foreplay.

Her damp hair splayed out onto the tiled floor at the edge of the pool, like a halo around her blushing face. Iorveth positioned himself at her entrance, resting his elbows on either side of her face. He leaned down to kiss her again, softer and more lovingly this time, teasing her as he rested the tip against the warmth between her legs. Not nearly having enough patience to slow down to a more romantic pace, Saskia wrapped her arms and legs around him and tightened. Pulled in so close that their bodies were mashed together once more, Iorveth unpreparedly slid inside of her, eliciting a moan from both of their throats at once.

Her body readily accepted him, and Saskia had already begun to rock her hips against his. The sensation of her warmth enveloping him wholly was nothing short of intoxicating, and Iorveth soon matched her rhythm. Their movements were desperate and rushed: Saskia’s hands scrabbling over his back and shoulders, tangling in his hair, nails digging into his skin. Iorveth’s elbows were supporting his weight, but he still found purchase in Saskia’s golden locks. Wet curls wrapped around his fingers as he tugged at her hair, taking enough care to avoid injuring her as he did so.

The water around them churned and splashed, echoes of their own labored breaths and moans surrounded them. Their senses were overwhelmed and fuzzy, and nothing else mattered but each other. Each thrust became more deliberate and plunged deeper, meanwhile Saskia’s chaotically roaming fingers had found their way to the sensitive place above where their bodies joined, giving it the same frenetic attention she’d given when handling Iorveth earlier.

Saskia’s body seized and twitched, and her voice rose to a crescendo, squeezing Iorveth tightly from the inside as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Her voice was so loud right in his ear, and echoed far past the confines of the stone walls of the elven bath house. Shaking as her body came down from the pleasant sensations, Iorveth still moved inside her, doubtlessly close behind.

As her moans settled into a more normal volume, he kissed her cheek sweetly, chuckling against her ear, “ _ Visse shaent’ess elaine. _ ” She turned her face towards his to reply, understanding at least some of his words, though her voice caught in her throat as she felt his fingers rubbing against her.

Overstimulated, her body quivered and shook, as helpless cries escaped her lips. The sounds Saskia made truly were like music to him, and only brought him closer with each gasp or shriek uttered. The only coherent thing to come from her mouth was Iorveth’s name, repeated over and over in varying degrees of pleasure and helplessness, until it proved too much and pleasure washed over her once more. Gripping him intensely from inside once more, he was able to reach his peak as well, shuddering as he pressed his entire length into her for the final time.

Both of them panted and breathed heavily, the sounds of the world around them slowly coming back into focus. The trickling of water into the bath, the waterfall in the spring outside, and the songs of morning birds just waking up for the day. They stayed intertwined for a few long minutes as the sky gradually became lighter. Dawn would break soon, and they’d have to be off or face greater risk of someone witnessing a dragon streaking across the sky.

Eventually Saskia slipped from beneath him and dipped her head into the water, swimming away. Iorveth smirked as he watched her, even the way she swam was so different from anyone he’d ever seen. He leaned back against the edge of the bath, simply admiring her form and the last twinkles of starlight that reflected on the water’s surface.

“My legs are still shaking,” she said pointedly, albeit with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “I suppose we’ll just have to stay here another day.”

Swimming out to meet her, Iorveth wrapped his arm about her waist to help her keep afloat without needing to tread water herself, “You’ll have no objections from me.” Saskia immediately met him with a splash of water to the face and a giggle, leaning in to kiss him in apology right after.

“Come on, let’s get going.”

Saskia wrung the water out from her blonde locks while stealing obvious and meaningful glances as she watched Iorveth dress. Getting dressed herself would be pointless, as clothing didn’t fare well during transformation back into her true form. Emerging from the forest in the early morning hours with tattered clothes probably wouldn’t be the best thing for her reputation, after all.

When they were finally ready to go, Saskia once again grew to her natural size, and Iorveth climbed atop her. He felt completely at ease like this: soaring far above the land, placing his very life in her hands just so that they could share a magical evening together. Although he still couldn’t say for sure just how much he meant to Saskia, he would still cherish moments such as these. The shade of violet that the sky was painted just before the sun would rise was a beauty beyond measure. The smallest hints of pink and orange peeked at him from beyond the horizon, and suddenly the fatigue that had evaded him all night had finally appeared.

Iorveth didn’t even know when he dozed off, but he awoke just outside of Vergen beside the small stream that led into the river. Saskia’s tail lightly brushed his face and she could be heard whimpering and snorting to get his attention. Immediately he slid down her side, searching in every direction for danger as he reached for his weapon.

“Iorveth, relax,” Saskia cooed, transforming amidst his panic and placing her now human hands on his shoulders, “I was only trying to wake you. We’re home.”

“Home,” he repeated with a chuckle. Iorveth hadn’t had a ‘home’ in a long time, and truthfully he didn’t feel like Vergen was a home for him, as much as part of him might have wished it to be. Interrupting his own thoughts, he presented Saskia’s clothing to her and once again turned aside to allow her modesty. The two began to walk back toward the city gates, though Iorveth made a point of ceasing all affectionate displays the closer they were.

“Thank you, Saskia,” he whispered earnestly, as the two neared his humble home once again.

“You don’t need to thank me, Iorveth. I just thought you could use a little relaxation. And I suppose I did as well.”

Iorveth smiled, though it held a touch of sadness. Perhaps simply because they were parting for the evening, or perhaps she truly did see their evening together as merely ‘relaxation.’

Saskia could already tell his thoughts were bubbling again, and so she quickly kissed him. She held his gaze for a moment, squeezing his arm meaningfully.

“Get some rest, Iorveth.  _ Va fail _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the elder speech used:  
> Vatt'ghern - Witcher  
> Dh'oine - Human  
> Visse shaent’ess elaine - Your singing is beautiful (might not be entirely accurate, I don't understand the grammar for elvish and strung this together myself!)  
> Va fail - Goodbye
> 
> Also catch me on tumblr with more nsfw content for this ship (in art form) here: <http://eemamminy.tumblr.com/tagged/iorveth-x-saskia>


End file.
